cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Waterway
|bosses = Ironhead |life3D = 1|life3Dhp = 2}} The Waterway (水路 Suiro) is a location in Cave Story. If the player takes Curly Brace with Quote, they will be able to drain the water from her by entering the Waterway Cabin. Placement The Waterway is entered in from the middle opening in the Dark Place, an area that was blocked off before defeating the Core. Traversing through the Waterway eventually leads Quote back to Mimiga Village, at the reservoir. Overview Most of the traversing in this location takes place underwater. Some areas have multiple currents that force Quote to go in a certain direction when entered. Along with this, 10 damage spikes are placed on the ground and overhead of several parts. Particular passageways, such as a spiraling path seen just before the region with jellies, reveal hearts when shot at several times with a weapon. Sublocations Waterway Cabin The Waterway Cabin (水路の小部屋 Suiro no Ko-Heya) is a location entered through a closed door found next to the large open area with multiple Jellies. A gap with a downward current below needs to be jumped over in order to make it to the door. Once missed, the Waterway Cabin can no longer be accessed, unless the player chooses to start from their last save and go through the Waterway again. If Quote manages to get Curly Brace to the cabin using the Tow Rope, he can save her life. To do this successfully, the player must rest Quote to place Curly on the bed. Afterwards, the player should visit the bookshelf on the far left and read the notebook to instruct Quote on how to treat drowned robots. Quote needs to return to Curly and interact with her in order to prompt the draining process. Curly then wakes up from her unconsciousness briefly before falling asleep again. The player is asked if they want to leave Curly in the cabin, of which they should select "No" in order to pick her up again. Computer The cabin's computer displays messages depending on what has been done in the cabin so far. * The first message is "How about taking a break for now?" (in Aeon Genesis translation "Why don't you take a rest?") * After Quote has rested and Curly is in bed, the message reads, "That reminds me, I also recorded some findings on that notebook." * Once the notebook has been read and Quote learns how to fix flooded robotics systems, the computer displays, "You can do it." (in Aeon Genesis translation "I pray for your victory."). This message stays onscreen for the rest of the time Quote is in the Waterway Cabin. * If Quote reaches the Waterway Cabin without Curly, the computer simply reads "Wife bore child 4-8-08". Main Artery The Main Artery (大動脈 Daidoumyaku) is an automatic scrolling passageway where the Ironhead boss is fought in. Porcupine Fish and blocks pass through the Main Artery as well as Ironhead. Upon defeating him, Quote is separated from Curly and is brought back to the Reservoir in Mimiga Village. If the player manages to beat the boss without inflicting any damage on Quote, a multitude of squids will swim across the passageway as the screen fades back to the Reservoir. The player also receives the Alien Medal in their inventory. Gallery Waterway Cabin.png | Waterway Cabin Waterway Cabin, CSPlus.png | Waterway Cabin in Cave Story+ Main Artery.png | Main Artery Enemies * Critter - Turquoise critters can be found here that behave similarly to the Power Critters. When Quote approaches one, it will fly in the air and attempt to land on him. * Bat - This recurring enemy is found on the ceiling and will fly towards Quote when he comes near. They mostly appear near the beginning of the Waterway. * Jelly - Found moving in a fixed trajectory in a region with multiple directional currents. * Porcupine Fish - Small fish encountered only in the Main Artery. They cause damage to Quote when they are "puffed up". Bosses * Ironhead - A large fish-like boss that swims across the Main Artery at regular intervals. The player can damage him at any time he is passing in the screen's view. Trivia * The Ironhead boss and squids in the Main Artery are cameo appearances from the earlier Pixel release, Ikachan.